


Gonna Twiiiiiist That Knife

by mandaree1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Conflicted Sister Lilith Clawthorne, Gen, Good Sister Edalyn Clawthorne, I love Lily but she kiiiindddaaa messed up that one time, Ironic Misunderstandings, Set in the flashback of YBOS, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Tfw your freshly-cursed sister wakes up and starts fussing over you, making you feel ten times as guilty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Gonna Twiiiiiist That Knife

Lilith's fingers shake, digging into the edges of the scroll. She swooned, leaning against the wall. _Magic this potent **must** work,_ she thought, swallowing a wave of nausea. The witchling had half-feared it would be a dud. Hoped, maybe. But it's not.

She's getting into the Emperor's Coven tomorrow.

Turning on her heel, Lilith made it maybe two steps before the bed began to shift. She froze, shoulders hitching close to her chin, as Edalyn slowly sat up in bed, squinting against the light of the hallway.

"Sis?" she asked, rubbing an eyelid. "Wassup?"

Lilith bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

"Didja have a nightmare?" A warm hand on her shoulder jolted Lilith, making her twist her head to look. Edalyn's hair was messy. Little bits of gunk in the natural folds of her eyes. But she was smiling a little, awkward and confused. "You wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"No," she whispered. Lilith hated the quiver in her voice. How embarrassing it was, to have her little sister assume she was coming in for comfort.

(But Lilith had before. And maybe that's worse.)

"Okay?" Eda replied, sounding completely lost now.

"I just... Bathroom. I got lost on the way to the bathroom."

"Right. Sure ya did." Eda shifted to the side a little, no doubt trying to parse where to go from here, and caught sight of the scroll. "Oooh, _I_ see what's happening here."

Terror struck Lilith, cold as ice. "Edalyn, it's not-"

Eda plucked it from her hands, rolling it up without a second glance. "You know you're not supposed to be doing homework this late. It messes with your eyes."

"I-" Lilith said. She took it from her. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

Eda's smile was always a little but crooked. "C'mon, sis, let's go to bed." She tugged her out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Eda?" Lilith asked.

She shrugged. "Wouldn't you know it, Lily? I just had a nightmare." She squeezed Lilith's fingers. "Mind if I bunk with you tonight?"

Lilith stared at Edalyn's door. She wished she knew how to say no. "...Okay."

"Thanks, Lily." Eda nuzzled in as they climbed the stairs. "I always know I can lean on you."

She didn't get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, fun fact? I wrote this entirely to twist that particular knife in both my stomach and Lilith's. Rip.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
